


A Day in the Life of  Fairy Godmother

by RubyofRaven



Series: These Kids Need Therapy (Drabbles) [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Animals, Baked Goods, Boarding School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Funny, Gen, Good, Grades, High School, Hilarious, Hilarity, Hilarity Ensues, Homework, Humorous Ending, Mentioned Harry Hook - Freeform, Mentioned Jay, Mentioned Mal, Office, Post-Descendants 3, Research, School, Service Animals, Therapy, crocodiles - Freeform, mentioned jane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyofRaven/pseuds/RubyofRaven
Summary: A look inside the daily planner of  Fairy Godmother, headmistress at Auradon Prep.Takes place directly after “The Reasonable Request” with reference to “What Kind of Thief.”
Series: These Kids Need Therapy (Drabbles) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925335
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	A Day in the Life of  Fairy Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> My awesome friend Ruby of Raven has graciously posted this fic on her account for me. She wanted Harry Hook to get a crocodile, so who am I to stand in her way? This tiny fic is how I imagine the next step to Harry getting his crocodile went following her fic “The Reasonable Request”. Thank you, my friend, and here is a crocodile story for you!
> 
> Disclaimer, I do not own _Descendants_ or any of its characters, plot events, etc.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> \- MMR

Belle’s Books Inc., Quality Daily Planner

Property of: Fairy Godmother

Tuesday

7:00am: Arrive at office

Reminder: Tidy office and review schedule for day

8:00am: Students arrive

Reminder: Make announcement about the launch of the Communicating with Woodland Creatures Club, tourney tryouts, and schedule for make-up vaccinations for Isle kids

Note (added at 8:25am): Hold assembly on Wednesday explaining why vaccinations are a necessary and harmless health requirement, not part of a torture/poisoning/brainwashing scheme. Also, send out school-wide email about appropriate methods to object to an event, and explain why fear of needles is not justification for planning a coup 

9:00am: Grade Remedial Goodness homework

10:00am: Meeting with Mal

Reminder: Meeting topic is academic integration strategies for Isle kids

Notes (added at 10:45am): Rename Remedial Goodness class, the name is evidently insensitive to Isle culture and experiences  
Possible new names:  
~~How To Be Good~~  
~~So You Were Raised By An Evil Mastermind~~  
~~How To Be Not-Evil~~  
~~Isle Residents Rehabilitation 101~~  
An Introduction to Auradonian Values and Social Structure

11:00am: Work on monthly report for the Board of Educators

Reminder: Take headache medication

12:00pm: Lunch

1:00pm: Virtual meeting with Jay’s therapist

Reminder: Verify he has attended appointments as agreed

Note (added at 1:30pm): Add more appointments. Send therapist a muffin basket.

2:00pm: Meeting with Jane

Reminder: Meeting topic is emotional adjustment strategies for Isle kids

Note (added at 2:27pm): Schedule appointment on Friday with Doc for stronger headache medication

3:00pm: ~~Grade Intermediate II Spell Casting homework~~ Check Auradon Prep policy on emotional support animals

Notes (added at 3:10pm): AP allows support animals with no specification of breed or species. All that is required is a doctor’s note and roommate confirmation of no existing allergies to the support animal. The school is contractually obligated to provide appropriate resources for student to house and care for any support animal

Notes (added at 3: 17pm): Research if crocodiles can survive in Auradonain climate

Notes (added at 3:25pm): Research if crocodile allergies exist

Notes (added at 3:37pm): Research size and diet of full grown crocodile

Notes (added at 3:42pm): Inquire if Tarzan can procure an African dwarf crocodile

Notes (added at 3:50pm): Set up appointment with therapist to verify Harry Hook’s eligibility for an emotional support animal

4:00pm: ~~Review expense reports for last semester~~ Schedule emergency meeting with Board of Educators to revise support animal policy with more specific wording to go into effect next semester

Notes (added at 4:45pm): Move appointment with Doc from Friday to Wednesday

5:00pm: Leave office

**Author's Note:**

> #GiveHarryHookACrocodile


End file.
